In the past year a number of changes have occurred in the health evaluation during the first morning for the participants in the BLSA. A new way of listing clinical diagnoses has been implemented that separates active diagnoses from inactive diagnoses and from laboratory and clinical observations. Several different medication forms were tested, and now we have implemented a new medication protocol that improves the accuracy of the medication lists, and assigns medications to specific categories that will improve the research quality of the data set. A major effort was made to complete the development of a new set of health questionnaires. These are now been tested, and will be implemented as of October 1, 1990. A revised physical examination protocol has been completed, and will be ready for testing in early November 1990. It is hoped that the physical examination will be implemented on January 1, 1991.